In recent years, the production of mobile terminals in which the substantially entire surface is formed by a display unit and a touch panel (liquid crystal display device or the like) and which are operated through the touch panel, such as smartphones, have been increasing in number. For this reason, the production of mobile terminals operated with hard keys have been decreasing in number.
In the mobile terminal, from the viewpoint of battery durability, the brightness of the display unit and the battery durability are balanced by performing backlight control according to ambient light using the information of an illuminance sensor or the like. In addition, the brightness up to the limit is not output in terms of the lifespan of the display device, such as a liquid crystal display device.
As conventional apparatuses in which a touch panel is disposed so as to overlap a display unit and which are operated through the touch panel, for example, there are apparatuses disclosed in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2. The information processing apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 sets the center point and the magnification when enlarging or reducing an image on the basis of one trajectory when a touch position on the display screen of the display unit is moved, so that image enlargement and reduction can be performed with a simple touch operation of drawing the trajectory with one finger. The image pickup device disclosed in Patent Document 2 includes a liquid crystal monitor with a backlight that displays an image on the basis of an image signal from a charge coupled device (CCD), a release button having a touch sensor that detects a finger touch, and light control means for turning on or off the backlight based on the determination of the touch sensor regarding whether or not a finger has touched the release button.
In addition, in the mobile terminal disclosed in Patent Document 3, when a sliding operation is performed within the operating region for a touch panel provided on the top surface of an LCD monitor that displays the operating region including a plurality of keys, the CPU determines whether or not the sliding operation is a specific operation. If it is determined that the sliding operation is a specific operation, an unresponsive region is set in a touch reaction region of the touch panel.
In addition, most smartphones described above have a communication function that enables internet connection, and can obtain various programs provided by the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) and the like. Therefore, by downloading various applications other than an application installed initially (dedicated program; hereinafter, referred to as an “application”), the functions different from the application installed initially (referred to as a “pre-installed application”) can be enjoyed. As the pre-installed application, for example, there is a camera application. By downloading another camera application having a different function from the camera application, the function different from the pre-installed application can be enjoyed.